<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Все песни об ОТП by Bee_13, fandom One Piece 2020 (fandom_One_Piece)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728127">Все песни об ОТП</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_13/pseuds/Bee_13'>Bee_13</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_One_Piece/pseuds/fandom%20One%20Piece%202020'>fandom One Piece 2020 (fandom_One_Piece)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banners &amp; Icons, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, is love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:55:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_13/pseuds/Bee_13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_One_Piece/pseuds/fandom%20One%20Piece%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Форма: излавки (11 шт.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baby 5/Sai (One Piece), Baby 5/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Capone Bege/Charlotte Chiffon, Donquixote Doflamingo/Monet, Hina/Smoker (One Piece), Jewelry Bonney/X Drake, Jinbei/Madam Shyarly, Kyros/Scarlett (One Piece), Nefertari Vivi/Pell, Nico Robin/Roronoa Zoro, Nico Robin/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>4 - fandom One Piece 2020: челлендж, Level 3: Челлендж 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Все песни об ОТП</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div><p>
    
  </p>
<hr/><p>
    
  </p>
<hr/><p>
    
  </p>
<hr/><p>
    
  </p>
<hr/><p>
    
  </p>
<hr/><p>
    
  </p>
<hr/><p>
    
  </p>
<hr/><p>
    
  </p>
<hr/><p>
    
  </p>
<hr/><p>
    
  </p>
<hr/><p>
    
  </p></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>